Dark Inheritance
by Brother Angelon
Summary: Its always been believed the Neko-ken was an ultimate Martial arts technique. But what if it was something else entirely, something Dark. Will Ranma be able to over come the results of learning the Neko-Ken. (AU) please R&R.
1. Dark Inheritance Chapter 0 'Prologue'

**Dark Inheritance By Brother Angelon**  
  
**Chapter 0 'Prologue'  
**  
**AN**: I don't own any of Ranma ½ as that work belongs purely to its writer and creator who I have a great deal of respect for. I will claim the rights to any characters I myself create and use for this story.

* * *

**The forging of a tempered sword begins by first beating out the impurities from the metal to be used. This process breaks the metal over and over again, but leaves behind a pure metal.  
It is only then that the real process of creation can begin.**

* * *

The wind blew into a small clearing bringing with it the first tastes of fall and the even colder winter to follow. A dirty well used tent and crackling camp fire was all that stood against the coming chill. Wrappers from various opened containers lay scattered all over the camp with a larger mound half covering an old manual with faded writing. 'Neko-ken ...session rit...'. Laying nearby a large man dressed in a stained gi can be seen sleeping. But even in his drunken stupor the muffled cries for help would cause a twitch in the large man.  
  
"Ahh, get off me! FATHER..someone..please....Help meeee!"  
  
Pitiful cries for help from a young boy continued to be heard from beneath the metal doors covering what could only be a pit of some kind dug into the hard earth. Yowls and hisses along with the fierce sounds of a fierce battle pierced the doors from below. These sounds only caused the sleeping man nearby to rollover and mumble curses about how unlucky he was to have a weakling for a child.  
  
The cries for help were heard... but not by anyone in this realm of reality.  
  
However in a realm that can only be imagined in those moments of fear induced nightmares, creatures forgotten ages ago listen and watch. Some would try to move into the shimmering plane of light that seemed to float 2 feet above the barren and lifeless ground. Yowls would be the only noise made when entrance into the portal was denied by some unknown force.  
  
The portal grew larger as the fear inside the child grew with every passing minute. Soon it would no longer refuse entry to those of this reality. Many drooled at the thought of once again traveling to the human world after eons of banishment.  
  
A roar rumbled over the growing crowd freezing everyone in place as the portal winked larger as if in answer to the terrible power approaching.  
  
With a feline grace, the giant figure moved towards the portal even as the numerous smaller figures opened up a path and knelt down in supplication. With one more large roar the portal opened up larger enough for even the giant 7 foot tall figure to enter. The screams of a child could be heard as the terror finally begins to overpower his fragile mind.  
  
"So, after all these years another portal has finally opened into the mortal world. AND YOU WEAK FOOLS WOULD RUIN OUR CHANCE TO ESCAPE BY ENTERING THAT CHILD" The booming voice carried across the blasted lands causing all that heard it to drop down to there bellies in fear.  
  
Looking back at the trembling child, who was even now still fighting back against the numerous cats tearing at his body in hunger. "Yes...this child shows great potential, even now overwhelmed with terror he continues to fight back. He will grow stronger with time and then we will all be able to prowl free of this dead realm once more."  
  
With those words the giant red furred figure entered halfway into the portal.  
  
It had been hours since Ranma had been tossed into the pit to begin training in the Neko-ken by his father. Covered in fish paste and wrapped in fish sausages his small frame had been tossed into the darkness of the pit where the kitties he had caught were put 3 days ago.  
  
The first moments of the training were filled with pain as the kitties clawed at the sausages leaving bloody cuts through his training gi. Soon the food was all gone and the starved animals decided the boy smelled more like food than anything else and continued to attack. The numerous bites and scratches mounted up over time as chibi-Ranma started to fight back against the horde of ravenous cats. Screaming for help first from his popa, then moma. Ranma soon questions about why he was being allowed to hurt so much drifted into his young mind.  
  
Hours went by as the cats continued to maul the small boy, the screams had died down after the first hour and now only muffled whimpers could be heard from below the furry mound of feline flesh that was covering the small 6 year old child.  
  
Looking around for the first time after unknown hours of pain chibi-ranma found himself standing in a dark room illuminated by a beam of light from above. The sounds of the kitties no longer filled his ears, but the injuries from his battle were still bleeding and the growing cold that had been growing since being tossed in the pit continued.  
  
"Do you wish to live young one?" A voice silky smooth voice all but purred from the darkness surrounding the light.  
  
Taking up a defensive stand that had been beaten into him chibi-ranma stood on weak legs but still ready to fight. "W...Who are you"  
  
A figure could be seen moving in the darkness, but it never came near enough to the light to be seen. "I am Tachi-ouja the creator of the Neko- ken, and the only one who can teach it. The torment you have suffered was a test to see if you were worthy to meet me."  
  
"However, you are not strong enough yet to learn my techniques boy."  
  
Chibi-ranma stood up straight and even though the wounds were severe puffed up his little chest in pride. "I'm going to be the best, teach me your techniques."  
  
A smile that would have caused even the bravest of men to run in fear spread across Tachi-ouja's face. "Do you accept me as your master then young warrior, will you step into the darkness so that you can gain my power?"  
  
Not even thinking about what the price behind the question, chibi-ranma stepped into the darkness.  
  
"Yes I agree to accept you as my master". Screams soon followed chibi- ranma's entrance into the darkness.  
  
Outside the pit Genma wakes up to the sounds of the metal door exploding from some terrible force. Looking towards the pit he realizes that maybe the Neko-ken was a bad idea as the bloody form of his son hisses at him on all fours as if he was a giant ally cat and Genma was a mere mouse. 


	2. Dark Inheritance Chapter 1 'Changes'

**Dark Inheritance By Brother Angelon**  
  
**Chapter 1 'Changes'**  
  
**AN**: I don't own any of Ranma ½ as that work belongs purely to its writer and creator who I have a great deal of respect for. I will claim the rights to any characters I myself create and use for this story.  
  
This is a (AU/Continuation). The characters, specifically Ranma will be changing in personality so please don't flame me when they are no longer cannon. At the same time I would like to thank those who took the time to read and review my story as it lets me know that someone wants to know what is going to happen next. Course the lack of reviews could also let me know that I am at least not making any huge writing errors. :P

* * *

**The Soul of a mortal can be hard as diamond or brittle like that of fine  
china. Despair and sadness are two of the reasons for a soul to become brittle.  
But under the right conditions it will cause the opposite.  
**

* * *

"RANMAAA!" The war cry of a certain anger driven tomboy could be heard like clockwork echoing through the streets of Nerima. It was only days after the events that happened in china that most of the residents went right back to acting like they had before. Only a select few seemed to be effected by the revelations of how far Ranma was willing to go to protect those he cared for. Neither, Ryoga or P-chan had been seen since the day after the failed wedding where the last barrel of cursed water was lost for all time. Ranma was the other person to be change by the events at Jusendo, for it was there that he stopped being a martial artist and took his first steps down the path of a warrior.  
  
"Kasumi, have you seen Ranma?" An out of breath Akane asked of her elder sister. 'I just know that pervert has been up to something lately' those thoughts and more continued to war with the tiny voice that tried desperately to be heard over the walls of anger that had built up after the failed wedding.  
  
"Why Ranma-kun has been out in the dojo training since early this morning" Kasumi replied in her almost absent minded way that might be expected of the brainless or those who have reached nirvana.  
  
"Why that pervert, I bet he went out there so he could practice some new technique to use against poor Ryoga" Once again Akane failed to listen to the voice that had tried to get her to listen to reason and jumped to a conclusion that could only be found in the prefecture of nerima. That being anything and everything out of the normal has to be Ranma's fault.  
  
Meanwhile inside the dojo Ranma ignored the outside world as he moved with a grace that only masters of the art develop from years of hard work and dedication. But the movements were not those of a man at peace with himself, no they were tainted with a fierce power that could almost be seen as feral in intensity. Ranma punched and kicked against a enemy that only he could see, but one that moved with equal grace and power. Blocks followed by throws which would be reversed and repeated with rapid fire speed continued as the dance, for that is what it looked like moved all over the dojo floors. The attacks and blocks snapped out at near chestnut fist speed, while sweat could be seen covering the well muscled and chiseled form of Ranma's chest and back.  
  
Ranma flipped over a sweep attack made by his unseen opponent, only to rebound off the ceiling and perform a spinning axe kick. The blow would have broken the collar bone of his target if he had connected. With a loud bang the doors of the dojo crashed open.  
  
"Why won't you ever spar with me you JERK!" Akane screamed as she started punching with all of her anger behind the blows. Each attack missed as Ranma weaved around the attacks as if in a trance. A smug little smirk could be seen on Ranma's face as he danced around the kicks and punches. He had only a second to sense the waves of anger coming off his fiancé before getting driven into the floor by a mallet to the head.  
  
"BAKA!!" And with those words left to head back to the house for breakfast. Dark energy flowed over his body as if in answer to some unknown emotion before quickly vanishing.  
  
Slowly standing up from the blow Ranma stretched to reset his joints and calm down from the anger that had built up after getting hit. 'Just once I wish she would talk to me instead of using that mallet of hers'. Rubbing the slightly sore spot on his head he started towards the house to save his dinner from his fathers hunger.  
  
Walking in and taking a seat next to Akane who was still radiating anger like a small sun Ranma tried once again to keep his food safe from the attacks of a certain overweight panda. The sound of chopsticks could be heard as the morning breakfast battle started up. Mincing attacks were made towards his rice bowl as the main thrust of the thieving creature that called itself his father attempted to steal his pickles before he had even taken his first bite.  
  
"You're getting sloppy boy" Genma announced as he popped the stolen pickle into his mouth. "I think it's about time I took you out for another training trip, after all you have had it easy of late". A sound could be heard coming from Ranma as he bowed his head as if in shame. For a second Akane would have swore Ranma just growled like a cat would before attacking.  
  
Faster than anyone could see Genma was sent flying into the koi pound as Ranma quickly finished his meal before thanking Kasumi and heading upstairs to bath and get ready for school. A panda could be seen floating unconscious outside with three large red marks on its face.  
  
Akane worried while following slightly behind Ranma as he walked on the fence like normal. Ranma had been so distant as of late, refusing to argue or even fight with anyone. All he did was train and then there were those times he would vanish for days on end. "I just know he's going off to be with that purple headed floozy'.  
  
Up on the fence Ranma was deep in thought about what he had done earlier. No matter how hard he trained or meditated, it seemed impossible to seal what had finally been unsealed. The desire to strike back at everyone grew daily, and nothing seemed to help. The old ghoul might know what was wrong, but every time he tried to go see her something stopped him, a voice that just screamed bad idea.  
  
"Stand and face your fate dark one!" shouted the True Blunder, Kuno Tatewaki.  
  
Standing between the gates Kuno proudly stood dressed in his blue (1)Hakima and holding a sheathed katana. A crowd of students could be seen further back watching the morning spectacle.  
  
"The time has come for your dark ways to end sorcerer, for am I not the Blue Thunder of Furinkan and chosen of heaven". Thunder echoed as kuno took his standard pose while making his I'm the greatest speech #42.  
  
Ranma bowed his head as Kuno continued demanding that the pigtailed girl and his tigress Tendo Akane be released from his vile magic. But for once Ranma didn't react, not even to look at akane who was standing slightly behind him with a worried frown on her face.  
  
"R Ranma.. Kuno's not playing around today" Akane told the pigtailed boy that was still ignoring the events around him.  
  
'K Kuno... he dares to spout that crap in front of everyone after how he acted at the wedding...' Ranma kept looking down even as a slight glow seemed to flicker around his form, but this was not the normal blue confidence shown before a fight. The ki starting to flicker into the visible spectrum was dark almost black but it still had a blue core to it.  
  
"I'm only going to give you one more chance kuno, then I will treat you like an enemy" Were the only words that left Ranma's lips as he finally looked up into the eyes of the insane kendoist.  
  
That look caused the onlookers to take a large step back as the promise of violence offered within the twin pools of blue turned to ice with the promise of pain and worse. However kuno either unable or unwilling to see the threat within those pools charged forward towards his doom. "I strike!"  
  
The first attack missed by only inches as the katana blade almost took Ranma's head off at the neck. Moving with fluid motions Ranma danced around Kuno's attacks as if playing with a beginner, but it was obvious that this was not a game from the dark frown that appeared on his face.  
  
'attack.. Attack.. ATTACK..' Where the only thoughts going through Ranma's head as he evaded the lethal slashes of the katana. It soon became clear that something was wrong as Ranma refused to make any offensive actions. Then after 2 minutes of dodging around like a ping-pong ball on speed Ranma jumped back and entered a cat stance with his hands curled around like a cats claws.  
  
"R..Ranma..?" Was the only thing Akane could say as she watched the fight progress and became even more worried at the new stance.  
  
"So you finally reveal your dark nature for all to see fiend" And with those words Kuno charged forward with his rapid sword attack "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!".  
  
A wall of deadly steel moved toward the crouching martial artist...  
  
"RANMA!! No!!" Screamed Akane in response to the sight of Ranma's suicidal charge straight into Kuno's attack.  
  
With a roar like battle cry Ranma jumped straight into the Wall of death. Metal fragments exploded outwards as kuno flew backwards into the school building leaving a deep full body indention. Standing in a small crater riddled with metal fragments stood Ranma holding a shattered sword in his left hand. With a casual toss Ranma flicked the broken sword towards where Kuno lay unconscious and walked into the building leaving numerous people wondering what just happened.  
  



	3. Dark Inheritance Chapter 2 'Dreams'

**Dark Inheritance By Brother Angelon**  
  
**Chapter 2 'Dreams'**  
  
**AN**: I don't own any of Ranma ½ as that work belongs purely to its writer and creator who I have a great deal of respect for. I will claim the rights to any characters I myself create and use for this story.  
  
This is a (AU/Continuation). I would like to thank everyone who took the time to post a review on my story so far. It does get me going to know that people are reading, and either enjoying what I have done so far or are waiting to see what is going to happen next. If I make any spelling errors please let me know. Finally I would like to add a special thanks to my bro Fallcourt for taking the time to pre-read my story before I post it up for everyone to read.

* * *

**The eyes are the windows to the soul.  
But what happens when that soul is divided.  
Will that division be seen or will only madness be seen.**

* * *

The late bell rang sending students rushing off to classes as a crash of thunder rolled across the sky. A change was coming and it was obvious that Ranma was at the center of the coming storm. Watching from the second story window, Nabiki could only wonder what her little sister was going to do now. Kuno had not even moved from the spot he had fallen and it did not look like Akane was going to move soon either as she was still in shock over what she had seen.  
  
"Cancel all bets concerning Ranma until further notice" Nabiki told one of her assistants who nodded and left to inform the others about the changes.  
  
A wet and angry Akane opened the door to class with a look of divine rage plastered across her face. It was obvious that she had failed get to class before the late bell had rung. The class which was already in session turned to stare, at what was going to be a very violent display.  
  
"Tendo Akane, your over 10 minutes late to class. Go stand in the hall" Was the only words said as the teacher ignored the surprised look he received and started teaching History once again.  
  
Grabbing two buckets of water, Akane went back into the hall to stand as punishment. 'I can't believe Ranma just sat there and said nothing'  
  
The students meanwhile were starting to become worried because Ranma had not reacted at all since he had walked in and sat down. A few notes made there way to his desk but he just ignored them.  
  
The emotions that had almost over taken him when Kuno had attacked him outside were even now still trying to boil up. Even with the use of the soul of Ice technique the rising anger was only kept in check instead of being put out as he was hoping.  
  
Ranma didn't even notice Akane when she was finally allowed back into class. The stares that would have caused even a hardened mass murderer to run off and confess his action rolled off him like water on a ducks back.  
  
'That... pervert is just sitting there thinking about something perverted I know it' Akane fumed as she tried to ignore the worried voice that was screaming at her that the man she loved was acting abnormal.  
  
With Ranma refusing to answer the notes that had built up on his desk, Akane became the target of the various questions her classmates had about the strange behavior he was showing.  
  
With the sound of the lunch bell Ranma seemed to come to life once more as his form blurred into action. The last sight was of his pigtail trailing behind like a tail as he jumped out the window to the ground below. "Ranma come back here you JERK!" Was the only thing Akane could get out before she lost sight of him.  
  
The roar of his blood pumping in his veins pounded a steady beat in his ears as Ranma ran. Facing Akane or the questions that were to follow was not something that he wanted to face at the moment. No what he wanted was to run, jump and maybe hunt? These strange thoughts had been building since he attacked his pop at the breakfast table, and the fight with Kuno seemed to increase those feeling ten-fold.  
  
Everything was so alive, and new to his senses. Sounds that would not be loud enough to be heard were now crystal clear. The wind seemed to carry fragrant smells of food, from restaurants and the distant market to his nose. It was one particular smell that was pulling towards a place he had not been to for the last few weeks.  
  
The quick trip along the roofs of Nerima came to an end as Ranma crouched and looked across the street at Ucchans where the most wonderful smell in the world was coming from.  
  
Ukyo was hard at work at Ucchan's as the lunch crowed was rather large today. But it was obvious to anyone watching that she was thinking about something other than Okonomiyaki. "Ranchan..." was softly muttered as she worked on a deluxe special to go order.  
  
"Ukyo-sama is there anything wrong?" The femininely dressed Konatsu asked as he picked up the next set of orders to be served.  
  
Sniffing and wiping a few tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, "Naa just seem to have a bit of onion in my eyes is all sugar"  
  
The tinkling of the customer chime caught her attention as it seems the next batch of hungry eaters must be showing up. "Just a moment and I'll get your order" Ukyo said as she turned towards the doorway. What she saw caused her hands to tremble, for there stood Ranma in his standard Red Chinese shirt and black silk pants. But there seemed to be something different in his eyes. They looked distant and glassy.  
  
Konatsu sensing something was wrong about Ranma approached carefully. "Would you like your regular seat Ranma-sama?"  
  
Konatsu gasped as Ranma turned and looked him dead in the eyes. The normally clear blue-grey was muted to an almost purple and his stare seemed altogether too feral to be seen in a humans eyes. And it had to be his imagination, but it almost looked like the pupils of his eyes were slightly cat like also.  
  
'Food... Hunt... Eat...' were the thoughts going through Ranma's mind as Konatsu walked up and started to talk. But those thoughts were pushed back into the recess of the darkness as he realized where he was.  
  
Looking at Konatsu as if for the first time, the blue-grey of his eyes seemed to return to normal before the stunned Kunoichi. "Umm. Hey there Konatsu. How ya been doing?" Ranma asked so that he would not give away that he could not remember coming to Ucchans.  
  
Releasing the breath he had not know he was holding Konatsu smiled "I have been doing well, thank you for asking. Will you be having your usual?"  
  
Ukyo continued to work as she looked at the man she loved more than life itself, stand and scratch the back of his head as if slightly confused while talking with her waitress. Had he finally forgiven her for the wedding fiasco, maybe he was here to announce his decision to pick her over all the rest. Tiny angels floated around her as a vision of her and Ranchan walking down the isle, after their wedding flashed behind her eyes as her greatest dream was unfolding.  
  
Ukyo blink blinked as she realized Ranma was asking her a question. "Hey Ucchan can I have a special deluxe okonomiyaki."  
  
A rosy red blush tinted her cheeks as she realized Ranchan had been staring at her. She had been dreaming about doing naughty things during their wedding night. "Sure thing sugar, one Ranchan special coming right up."  
  
With practiced ease Ukyo placed one special okonomiyaki in front of Ranma who quickly started eating it. 'I just love watching Ranchan eat my food'.  
  
Wanting to spend some time with her fiancée Ukyo was frustrated by the orders still coming in from other hungry customers.  
  
Trying to figure out how he ended up at Ucchans, Ranma enjoyed his meal while thinking about the strange feeling of freedom that had come over him after he had left school.  
  
Wanting to talk to Ukyo Ranma decided to help out with the lunch crowd. So after a quick glass of water and an apron Ranma-chan started bouncing around the place taking orders and picking up dirty plates.  
  
Grabbing the last set of dirty dishes Ranma-chan came back out and took a seat in front of Ukyo. "Umm. Ucchan..."  
  
"Just a second Ranchan, let me get you some hot water." Ukyo grabbed a tea kettle and poured some of the hot water over Ranma returning him to his birth form. "Before you say anything Ranchan, let me tell you how sorry for my actions at your wedding." With those words Ukyo buried her face in her hands and started to cry. "P Please don't hate me R..Ranchan."  
  
The anger that had been festering inside since that day vanished as he watched his oldest and best friend cry her heart out. "Don't cry Ucchan... I was just upset that you and everyone else decided they knew what was best for me rather than asking me. If I didn't want to get married do you really think anyone could force me?"  
  
Sniffling as she look into the eyes of her fiancée, Ukyo realized how close she came to really losing him. "I know. With you being away for so long, then as soon as your back Nabiki sells me the info that you're going to be married. I just went crazy and had to do something before I lost you forever."  
  
"How about I tell you what happened in china when I went to rescue Akane..."  
  
It had been hours since Ranma vanished from the school during lunch. Nabiki was like a shark in a feeding frenzy as she answered questions about one pigtailed martial artist. Akane however had headed straight home hoping he had gone there.  
  
Mr. Tendo could be seen crying as he played shogi with Mr. Saotome whose face was wrapped in bandages from the attack Ranma had given him that morning. Kasumi was humming a tune as she worked in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
With a huff at finding Ranma not at home. "I'll be in the dojo if that should that Baka show up."  
  
"Waaa! Now the schools will never be joined!" Cried Soun as he moved a few pieces on the shogi board as Genma turned to look at Akane stomping out to the training hall.  
  
"Don't worry old friend, as soon as my foolish boy gets here we can have a wedding and join the schools. Now let's drink to the future of the Anything Goes School." Genma said not realizing the hole he was digging for himself.  
  
It was after dark that Ranma finally arrived home. Things were finally looking up with Ucchan. It had taken a few hours to tell her about the events in china and how Saffron had forced him to break his vows against killing to save Akane. Ukyo just cried and held him like a friend finally as he poured out his heart to her. How ever since the wedding he had been hit constantly by Akane, and accused of letting everyone ruin her wedding.  
  
It such a great weight off his shoulders when Ucchan ask if they could still be friends. Even Konatsu said he would help out anyway he could.  
  
Not wanting to have an argument after finally settling things with Ucchan Ranma jumped up to the second story window that lead into the guest room and quietly climbed in. The large form of Genma-panda could be seen already snoring away.  
  
'Guess I'll deal with Akane and the others tomorrow.' With that Ranma quickly undressed and went to sleep. 


	4. Dark Inheritance Chapter 3 'Nightmares o...

**Dark Inheritance By Brother Angelon**  
  
**Chapter 3 'Nightmares of the Past & Present'**  
  
**AN**: I don't own any of Ranma ½ as that work belongs purely to its writer and creator who I have a great deal of respect for. I will claim the rights to any characters I myself create and use for this story.  
  
This is a (AU/Continuation). My thanks to everyone out there who took the time to read and review. While the idea of the Neko-ken having connections to demons has been done before I was hoping to take that idea down a unique and dark path. I had no intentions to have Ranma become romantically involved with any of the various girls in the series. That does not mean I will not listen to suggestions made if a reason is given as to why a specific girl should end up with him. Last but not least my thanks go out to my bro Fallcourt for listening to my ideas and taking the time to proof- read my grammar and spelling.

* * *

**_A butterfly must go through many stages before it can take its final form.  
So too does a man goes through stages before reaching adulthood.  
But if one of those stages is changed what happens to the final form?_**

* * *

Fear... Mind numbing fear, the kind that could drive even the strongest willed to cry out for parents long gone ran rampant through him. It was after him, that dark shape that moved with fluid grace like water flowing over rocks. It had always been behind him taunting him with flashes of its blood red Furry hide. But it was not alone in its hunt, for many sets of glowing eyes from those creatures that had been in the pit were always right behind. Yowling like that of a thousand voices screaming out for vengeance echoed across the dark never ending plains that Ranma had found himself on.  
  
"Rrrrrraaanma!" A voice Screamed as it seemed to gain in power from the fear starting to over power him. The voice had always been behind him, ever since the Neko-ken training it had been there. But it had only been a whisper until that day in china.  
  
Running as if all the fiends in hell were behind him, Ranma looked for someplace that could act as a shelter from the little monsters that were leading IT to him.  
  
'I can't let it catch me... If it finds me then... Then I will...' Those were the only thoughts going through his mind as a slim hope that someone would appear to chase away the darkness.  
  
Running through a puddle the damn curse triggered turning the strong muscled body of Ranma into the shapely form of his cursed form. Only this time, something seemed to be wrong with it.  
  
Not willing to take the time to slow down and figure out what was different Ranma-chan raced ahead of the Eyes that seemed to be gaining. 'Is that a building ahead... Kami let that be a building.'  
  
Using the hope of a possible place to hid Ranma-chan poured on the speed and reached the doors of the Tendo Dojo with plenty of time to get inside. Glistening with sweat Ranma-chan dropped to her knees and tried to regain her breath. With the closing of the doors, the yowls of the pursuing C.ca... those things stopped.  
  
"It's about time you found your way here brother... Or should I say sister?"  
  
Spinning around and entering a defensive stance Ranma-chan turned to face the strangely familiar voice. "I'm a boy! You jerk! Who do you think you are calling me a girl!"  
  
Ranma-kun stepped into the light from the darkness of the far wall of the dojo. Instead of the red silk shirt and black baggy pants. Ranma-kun was dressed in a blood red dogi with gold embroidery in the form of panthers. A black belt was wrapped around his waist with the kanji for Neko on one and Ken on the other.  
  
"Why I'm you of course dear brother... The one you hid so long ago." Ranma- kun smirked at Ranma-chan.  
  
Ranma-chan took a step back pushing her back into the doorway. The boy wearing her male form could not be real... this must all be some bad dream. "No! There is only one Saotome Ranma, and I'm it. If you think I am going to let some wana be shape-changer pretend to be me you're in for a world of pain!"  
  
With those words Ranma-chan faked a right cross to the face before dropping into a sweep. The attack had been made at near Amaguriken speed, but resulted in nothing as Ranma-kun seemed to flicker before vanishing.  
  
Pain exploded from Ranma-chans back as she was sent hurling across the dojo's floor. Spinning to use her legs like a spring Ranma-chan blasted back towards Ranma-kun.  
  
"Shooting Star Kick!" Ranma-chan screamed as she blazed towards her doppelganger.  
  
Ducking and rolling under the kick Ranma-kun dodged with cat-like grace. "Please, don't insult me with such weak attacks... If your going to fight me then you better go all out or I will have to teach you a lesson we will both regret" Ranma-kun boasted.  
  
Landing back in front of the doors Ranma-chan grinned back at her male counterpart. "You're not too bad for a fake... But I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
A slight blue glow could be seen forming around Ranma-chan before she rushed forward "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Hundreds of punches were thrown in seconds as Ranma-chan attempted to end the fight quickly.  
  
Ranma-kun blurred once again but this time he did not vanish, instead he seemed to be weaving back and forth while moving backwards. "I warned you brother!"  
  
With a casual swipe of his hand Ranma-chan was sent hurtling back into the nearby wall. Three slashes could be seen in the front of her shirt where blood was starting to poor out.  
  
Clutching the wounds in an attempt to stop the flow of blood that burned with pain, Ranma-chan could only stare as realization settled in. "You're... the N..Neko-ken aren't ya?" Stepping closer towards his female form Ranma-kun shook his head. "No. I am the part of you that has been buried for the last 10 years. However you were the one who came to me for power when you were fighting that weak phoenix god."  
  
Looking down at the hand that had wounded his other self. "Why do you hide from me now that I am free to help you?"  
  
Still clutching the wounds, Ranma-chan staggered to her feet. "I'm not hiding from no one!"  
  
With a growl Ranma-kun leaped forward and grabbed the front of Ranma-chan's shirt. "Don't lie to me! I know everything that you know. How you're afraid to face our mother, or to tell the girls how you really feel. I know all about the anger you feel every time one of those morons attacks us..."  
  
"It. It was you that hurt pops, and Kuno. Wasn't it?" Ranma-chan muttered as she looked up into the purple cat-like eyes of Ranma-kun.  
  
With a toothy grin Ranma-kun showed off the pointed fangs he had. "Yes! I'm the one who defended you from those two pieces of human filth. Why won't you accept my help? I'm not your enemy, I only want to protect us from the pain."  
  
'Those eyes... so different from the blue-grey... and the fangs...' Ranma-chan started to thrash as the Neko-ken fear started to build up once more. The yowling that had been quiet up till now could be heard coming from everywhere as glowing eyes started to appear in the darkened corners of the dojo. "Nooooo! You're not me... I'm not a cat I don't want anything to do with you!"  
  
Pulling the struggling Ranma-chan up, and spinning her around to face a large mirror that had not been there earlier Ranma-kun turned so they were both looking into the mirror.  
  
Ranma-chan looked up and into the mirror where she saw red fur covering her entire body with small triangle shaped ears on the top of her Red haired head. Cat-like purple eyes and small fangs completed the look to the Cat- girl that was staring back from the mirror.  
  
Shaking in absolute terror, Ranma-chan stared at the massive form of the one holding her. Huge muscles rippled like corded steel could be seen beneath the blood-Red fur. A long furry tail curled from behind its back where it wrapped itself around her waist. Large Hands with dark claw tipped fingers held her smaller wrists.  
  
"You have no choice... Your already my child and heir." The deep rumbling voice proclaimed from above and behind.  
  
It was with those words that the Hissing and Yowling cats poured forth from everywhere.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Ranma-chan as she thrashed in bed before getting driven into the floor by a mallet to the back of her head. "Shut up you BAKA PERVERT! Some of us are trying to get some sleep." Akane yelled before turning and stomping back to her room.  
  
'A dream... It was all a dream, I'm not a Cat-girl...' But those thoughts seemed hollow some how. Getting up and rushing to the Furo Ranma-chan turns on the light and looks into the mirror praying not to see fur.  
  
Two ocean blue orbs stared back at her from a perfectly normal human face. The shock of the dream and emotional strain cause Ranma-chan to slump down to the floor before she can see the two small fangs that were visible from her open mouth.


	5. Dark Inheritence Chapter 4 'The Amazon C...

**Dark Inheritance**

By Brother Angelon

**Chapter 4 'The Amazon Connection'**

**AN**: I don't own any of Ranma ½ as that work belongs purely to its writer and creator who I have a great deal of respect for. I will claim the rights to any characters I myself create and use for this story.

This is a (AU/Continuation). I want to give a big thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review my story. This chapter was a little delayed as real life events pulled me away from my computer. I am happy to say that things are now back on schedule and the next chapter after this one and a side story are already in the works. So until Ranma falls from the sky and offers to start teaching me martial arts, I'll be writing this story. :D

_**Dreams are seen as windows into the subconscious mind.**_

_**Everything that has been seen or experienced ends up filed away.**_

_**What happens when those files gain a life of there own.**_

The first rays of morning crawled over the horizon as the inhabitants of Nerima slept without an idea to the changes that had happened yesterday. The seeds of this change being sown long ago, but only now beginning to germinate.

Rays of light slowly moved across the floor towards a sleeping form on the floor. The gentle breathing not changing as the beam of warmth started to illuminate the body of Ranma. Ranma curled up like a cat into the light beam trying to get as much of the warmth. With a large yawn that easily showed his two new fangs, Ranma blinked his eyes as the warm light shined into his face.

Ranma looked around is confusion as he realized where he was. Quickly looking himself over and not seeing any fur or breasts, Ranma let out the breath he had been holding. 'That was the worst dream yet'.

With a dark glance at the still sleeping panda on the floor, Ranma decided to get some training in with his pop…

The sounds of Kasumi moving around downstairs could be heard as clearly as if he was in the same room from up stairs in the guest room. Ranma looked over at the sleeping form of his good for nothing panda father and a frown started to form. An evil grin spread across his face as he got up and opened the window, and with a quick kick sent the panda flying outside.

Staring at the wet form of Genma-panda glaring up at him from the pond Ranma looked down at his pop. Using the Saotome special tear attack Ranma started giving his father some of his own medicine. "Oh how terrible am I to have such a weak and useless father… Who am I to look up to now"?

"Growlf… Grrr growl" (How can you treat your poor father in such a disrespectful manner)? Not wanting to mess with his son after seeing the look in his eyes, Genma climbed out of the pond and headed back to the house for a bath.

Seeing his father heading inside Ranma leaped out the window to begin his morning training. Landing near the koi pond, Ranma began with a simple Kata as he warmed up his muscles. Ranma continued to listen to the soft humming of Kasumi as she worked on breakfast in the kitchen. A heavenly aroma filled his nose as he finished the first Kata and moved on to an intermediate Kata.

Across Nerima at the Neko-Hanten, Cologne was getting ready for a new day. Mousse was still out getting supplies from the nearby market.

A frown made the elders face even more like that of a ripened prune as her gaze turned towards the direction of the Tendo Dojo. Ever since son-in-law returned from Jusendo he seemed to have a strange taint to his aura. It was familiar but no matter how hard she tried to remember the memory refused to revel itself.

Last night while meditating on the problem a large burst of power was sensed from the direction of the Tendo Dojo. It was Ranma's Aura, but the taint was even stronger than before…

"Shampoo come over here for a minute". Cologne cackled to her great grand-daughter.

Shampoo came bouncing out of the kitchen oozing sex appeal. Dressed in a lavender and white Chinese mini-dress that hugged her curves like a second skin, Shampoo came to a stop next to Cologne. "Yes great-grandmother"?

"I want you to go check up on son-in-law Shampoo, I sensed something odd last night and it most likely has something to do with him. However I want you to be extra careful and not antagonize him.

A bubbly smile came to Shampoo's face as she listened to her elder. "Shampoo protect airen from violent girl and spend too too good time with him".

With those words she ran out of the Neko-Hanten and leaped up to the rooftops heading towards the Tendo Dojo.

"Ranma Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called out as she placed a few plates of food on the table. Soun was already sitting at the table reading the morning paper while Genma took his normal seat and started to drool at all the wonderful food placed in front of him.

With a smooth cat-like grace Ranma glided into the house and sat down in his normal place at the table. Nabiki sitting across from the table tilted her head as she tried to figure out what was different about the dumb jock today.

Akane plopped down next to Ranma and after glaring at him for a minute turned her nose up and huffed out her frustration at her unwanted fiancé.

Just as everyone was beginning to start eating, the back wall to the property exploded as a figured blurred towards the table.

"Wo Ai Ne!" shouted the bubbly voice of one purple haired hair care product, as it attempted its patent pending super glomp. However the target of her hug seemed to all but vanish right before her eyes causing an unwanted landing in the middle of the breakfast table, sending rise and miso soup over her.

"Oh my, I would have set you a place shampoo if I had known you were going to be joining us this morning" Kasumi said in her normal tone of voice before heading back into the kitchen.

Getting up and looking about for her airen shampoo spotted him standing near the open doors leading into the backyard with his rice and soup bowls in his hands and giving her a strange look.

"Aiyaa why you move like that"? Shampoo asked as she attached herself to Ranma's left arm and pressed her ample breasts against him.

"RANMA!!!" Screamed the banshee known as Hurricane Akane as she turned red and a Mallet appeared in her hands.

Shampoo was getting ready to taunt the spoiled little princes when she heard a low growl coming from besides her.

"You two timing PERVERT!!!" Was the battle cry as Akane charged at Ranma and Shampoo only to ignore the fact Shampoo jumped out of the way.

'I can't believe shes going to hit me with that damn mallet again, even after she sees Shampoo all but grope me in front of everyone'. Ranma was thinking as he watched the Mallet speed towards his face.

The Mallet of Doom arced towards Ranma's face only to explode at the last second into sawdust sending Akane off balance and tumbling to the floor as she over extends herself.

Everyone was left blinking as the remains of Akane's Mallet drifted down as nothing more than a fine dust. Only the Handle was left of the weapon that had been used so many times to punish one pigtailed pervert.

"I'm not letting you hit me with that damn Mallet anymore". Ranma said in a strangely hollow voice as his head was tilted down slightly allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. A sense of Cold Danger could be felt radiating out from his body before he turned and jumped over the back wall and vanished.

"I guess Ranma won't want breakfast today" Kasumi said as she walked out of the Kitchen to see him leave.


	6. Dark Inheritence Chapter 5

**Dark Inheritance**

**By Brother Angelon**

**Chapter 5 'Rivals or Prey'**

**AN**: I don't own any of Ranma ½ as that work belongs purely to its writer and creator who I have a great deal of respect for. I will claim the rights to any characters I myself create and use for this story.

This is a (AU/Continuation). My writers block is not really over, but this chapter has been sitting on my comp for a few months demanding to be finished to the point that it could be posted. Ranma-Neko has been trying like made to use me as a scratching post. I have every intention of completing this story, and even making a few side stories to it. However I do have a few addictions in the form of playing City of Heroes and World of Warcraft. So if you don't mind irregular updates I will keep on puttign out new chapters. As always advice and questions are welcome and I will try my best to get around to replying. The main thing that has slowed me down in this story is that I have every intention of crossing Ranma over with a few other animes, but I did not want to have the story feel forced or tacky.

_**Hidden deeply inside every human is an animal waiting to claw its way out.**_

The first rays of morning crawled over the horizon as the inhabitants of Nerima slept without an idea to the changes that had happened yesterday. The seeds of this change being sown long ago, but only now beginning to germinate. 

Fear drove him over the roofs, as scenes of carnage continued to flash into his minds eye. One of Akane lying at his feet, blood bubbling up out of her mouth because of the three wounds in her chest. Fear evident in her eyes as she realized that her punching dummy had finally grown a spin and retaliated with deadly force.

Or the scenes of carnage, where bodies lay strewn about as if a tornado had fallen from the sky, only to land smack dab in the middle of the Tendo Dojo sending bodies flying in all directions.

But what was worse was the fact that all of the images brought only joy and a giddy sense of satisfaction at seeing every one of them suffering finally.

The desire to turn around and make those images a reality continued to grow stronger in intensity. Ranma came to a stop in one of the many abandoned lots scattered about as if left for the many martial artists to use for their many battles.

There was someone watching him, an enemy who felt they could take this moment to make the hunter the hunted. Spinning around 360 degrees as his senses expanded beyond the human range, the sound of soft breathing drifted to the hunter's ears as the smell of oil and spice filled his nostrils.

"**RANMA PREPAIR TO DIE**!" Screamed the myopic fool as he jumped out from his hiding place. Shoving his robed arms forward as dozens of chains shot out like a cannon fired them, many of which are equipped with razor sharp spear tips.

The pigtailed hunter lazily watched the chains approach, they seemingly moving in slow motion to his new enhanced perceptions.

Mouse almost laughed out loud as his most hated enemy, the enslaver of his precious Shampoo stood still watching his attack as if mesmerized by the hurtling iron death. That laugh did break out as the attack exploded the ground around Ranma causing a large cloud of dirt to billow up around the most likely riddled body of his foe.

"HAHAHA, so your tricks have finally failed you Saotome and now I can claim Shampoo as has always been my right." Mouse crowed in triumph like the blind fool he was.

But before he could break into round two of his self congratulations, some great force pulled down on the chains still attacked to his arms. The force so great it yanked him off his feet and straight into the cloud of dust.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Was all Mouse got out before he was lost into the swirling dust and earth.

The meaty sounds of flesh slamming into flesh along with screams and yowls filled the lots as the battered body of Mouse was tossed out of the cloud and into a wall. A large bruise was already beginning to form from the force of the blow that had sent him flying backwards.

A loud explosion of Black/Blue Ki disbursed the dust cloud to show Ranma standing inside a small crater, littered with the remains of the many chains Mouse had used in his initial attack.

Ranma's face was twisted in rage as he bit down in an attempt to keep from screaming at the blind fool. This caused his new fangs to bite deeply into his lower lip. The blood that was dribbling out of his self inflicted wounds gave him an entirely unnatural feral look.

"I want nothing to do with Shampoo, or you **MOUSE**!" Ranma growled out as he fought for control over his rage and desire to see the blind-duck roasting over a fire for his dinner.

Wondering how Saotome had gotten so strong, Mouse staggered up onto his legs as they wobbled and threatened to send him right back down. "W what sort of trick are you using now Ranma, I know you have been seeing my Shampoo and plan on taking her away from me", screamed Mouse as he convinced himself that he was in the right.

Drawing out two curved swords Mouse once more charged Ranma in an attempted to slice the womanizing pervert into small pieces.

Back at the Tendo Dojo, Akane was in a state of complete shock as she could only stare at the remains of her Mallet. The fact that the only part left was the handle and a small piece above her hand had her almost shaking in fear of what might have happened had Ranma's attack hit a bit lower.

Soun had broken out into a crying fit as he wailed about how now the schools would never been joined as Genma bemoaned how he had such an ungrateful, useless son of a boy.

Nabiki however had been watching Ranma all morning trying to figure out what was different today. She was sure that the jock had been growling at Shampoo when she wrapped herself around his arm like an octopus. But it was the look of anger he had when he looked at her little sister before he opened his mouth to show of two very sharp looking fangs.

Wait a minute. FANGS! When did Saotome ever have fangs, or for that matter a backbone. Something weirder than normal was going on and she was not one to be left out of the loop. The last time she allowed that to happen, Akane had been hurt when she had ruined her wedding to Ranma after their return from China. It had taken her little sister hours to stop crying about how everyone had conspired to destroy the most important day of her life.

It was no surprise to Nabiki then that the eternally lost boy Ryoga would appear just as Akane started to cry. Akane was just beginning to realize that she might have finally lost Ranma for good, and the cold that was seeping into her heart as the realization that it might all be her fault didn't help.

"Excuse me but do you know the way to the Tendo Dojo, Ryoga asked automatically as he was wondering around on automatic cruise control while dreaming about how wonderful a life with Akane would be if only that idiot Ranma was out of the way. It came as a huge surprise as said girl latched onto to him while crying and muttering Ranma's name.

Ryoga held the sobbing girl in his arms as he realized he was in the Tendo Dojo and that Ranma had caused the most important girl in his life to cry once again. Anger at the one who had caused his life to be hell overflowed the small wall that called itself his reason.

"RANMA HOW DARE YOU MAKE AKANE CRY! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Screamed Ryoga as he pulled himself free of Akane and charged off in a random direction… Akane dropped down to both knees as one of the few males she considered a friend just swore to hurt the one person she cared most about.

"R Ryoga you don't understand…" Akane tried to say, but it was already too late as the eternally lost boy had already crashed through the surrounding wall and was heading deeper into Nerima.

Realizing that Ryoga might ruin any chance she might have of making up with Ranma Akane staggered to her feet and rushed out after the dust cloud marking the trail of Ryoga's rampage.


End file.
